Fear The Living/Issue 83
This is Issue 83 of Fear The Living, titled ....And A Love To Die For..... This is the fifth issue of Arc #11. Issue 83 Wesley Snipe's POV I turn around the instant I see Logan rush out of the room, pistol raised in a combat stance. I turn to Rose, and she is just staring at Logan also. I turn around, and rush outside the moment I hear bullets ring out. I fling the door open, and I see Ken lying on the ground, blood covering his body, cuts all over him, and he’s lying in a puddle of his own blood. I see Logan pointing his pistol at a couple of crates in the corner of the room. “Dw-Dwight’s th-there.” Ken slowly mumbles, seeing that I was staring at the crates. “Allen?” I ask, and I quickly rush towards Ken. “Of f-fucking course Wesley.” Ken says, and the moment I pick him up off the floor, I see Dwight emerge from behind the crates, and point his sub-machine gun at us. I see a bullet hit the crate directly beside him. I look to my side and realize that was Logan who was shooting at Dwight. I quickly fling Ken over my shoulder, and I start sprinting to the room directly next to this one, and I lay Ken down on the floor. I do a quick assessment of his wounds, cuts covering his body, fragments of metal sinking through his skin, and a couple of first degree burns. He is fucked. I quickly take out a rag that I had always kept with me out of my pocket, and I hand it to Ken. “Hold these to your worst wounds.” I say, and I stand up, and I rush back into the room Logan was shooting at Dwight in. I take out my own pistol, and point it toward where Dwight was, and I see Logan slowly walking towards it, his face is just a solemn face, with no emotion showing at all. I see Dwight raise his gun over the crates, and Logan shoots at it. Dwight stands up from behind the crates, with his hands held high in the air. “Look, I don’t want any trouble here, I give up, I’ll give you my gun if you want me to, just don’t kill me.” Dwight says, and he holds his gun out to Logan. I turn around to see Rose emerge from the room, blood splattered all around her, and the tip of her pistol smoking. I look back to Logan just in time to see Dwight swing his gun quickly at Logan’s face, and Logan collapses down when it does. Dwight quickly picks up Logan, and puts his gun to Logan’s head. “Either of you make a fucking move, I will blow his goddamn brains out, now what you are going to do is let me walk out of here, once I know I’m safe, I will drop him off, you sexy ass.” Dwight says, and he points towards Rose. “You’ll come with me also, just so you can get this idiot when I release him.”. Dwight slowly starts backing away from us, and he walks out of the door, and keeps on slowly backing up, and Rose follows him. I go to follow them, but a barrage of bullets slice through the air right in front of my eyes. I quickly turn around, and I run to the room where Ken is. ---- D.L.'s POV I quickly grab Ashley’s hand, and I pull her up with me. I look around, I heard Rose say the bandits are coming, so I quickly take out my trusty pocket knife, and I pull Ashley behind a wall with me. I look at her in the eyes, and I put my index finger over my lips to indicate for the both of us to be silent. She wraps her hand so tightly around mine that I can literally feel the blood flow being cut off. I take a deep breath in the moment I hear footsteps. I turn my head just so that I can see around the room without revealing myself. I see a couple of bandits walking around the room, all armed to the teeth. I hold my breath, and I use my free hand to pull Ashley closer to me, and I can feel my hands slowly tremble. This isn’t like any other situations, if they find us we die, and me and Ashley have to make it out of this. I look over again, and this time I see the bandits getting closer to our location. I take a deep breath, and I take out my pocket knife. I flip out the blade, and I give Ashley a little kiss on the forehead. “Just stay here, on my signal, run out of the door.” I say. Ashley stares at me confused, but I don’t think about it as I quickly turn around, and I sprint towards the first bandit I see. I quickly jump at him, and I shove the tip of the knife into the back of his head, and I give it a quick twist. I yank the knife out, and I take the gun that he was holding away from him. I turn towards the other bandits, who all just look shocked, and I start unloading my clip at them. I move the gun around like a madman, trying to hit all of them. I quickly sprint back, and I hide behind the podium that X had given a speech on just earlier. I feel a couple of bullets collide with the podium. I point the gun towards the bandits, and I start spraying bullets around the room like a madman, luckily I managed to hit one of the bandits. I quickly stand up, and see the remaining 3 bandits staring at me, anger filling their eyes. Taking this brief moment I unload the last of my bullets into the bandits, and watch them all collapse, bullet wounds freshly formed all around their bodies. I look at the now bullet-less gun, and I toss it to the side. I look to my side and see Ashley running towards me, and I wrap her into a hug. “Don’t scare me like that again.” She whispers into my ear. “Hey with the way we live our lives now a days, I can’t promise that I won’t do that again.” I say, and I hug Ashley more tightly. ---- Ken Myers Jr.'s POV Wesley sprints into the room he left me in, I still have the rag he gave me pressed against the cut Wolf gave me. I strain my neck to see Wesley as he quickly picks me up, and flings me over his shoulder. I feel a rush of pain serge through me the moment Wesley flings me over his shoulder. The pieces of metal in my back keep on feeling more and more painful by the second, and I feel the feeling in back slowly slipping away. I know I’m done for, I just hoped that I could give Logan one final goodbye before I slipped away. I look around slowly, trying not to move my neck too fast. Wesley is just slowing himself down with me, the bandits are more likely to get him with me slowing him down. I look around and see Wesley is sprinting out of the backdoor of the Lab. “Wh-what are y-you doing?” I ask, but my voice is still faltering a little, I know my time is running out, and I don’t want to drag down Wesley with me. “We are getting out of the Lab, it’s an all out war in there.” Wesley says. ”Where are Rose and Logan?” I ask him, they have to be okay, I need to know at least that before I die. “They are safe, trust me.” Wesley says. “Wesley, st-stop dragging me with y-you, I’m just slo-slowing you down.” I say, saying each word with an extreme difficulty due to the pain I’m going through. Wesley stops in his place and he says angrily, “No Ken, you are getting out of here alive.”. “Wesley, I’m done for, just let me die in peace.” I say, and I can feel another serge of pain as Wesley stops again. “No, Ken you are going to live.” Wesley says. “Just tell Rose and Logan that I loved them more than anything.” I say. “No, you are going to live.” Wesley says. “Just let me die in peace, don’t let me die on your shoulders, don’t let me be your burden, just leave me in these woods Wesley. Please.” I say. Wesley stops again, and “Fuck.” He says, and he slowly picks me off of his shoulder, and he places me with my against a tree, sitting down. “Wesley, you’ve grown from being a bandit that I just resented, you’re a true friend now. Your one of the few people I’m actually okay with dying with, one of the people I truly trust.” I say, and I give Wesley a pat on the shoulder. “Of course, I promise I’ll tell Logan and Rose.” Wesley says, and he wraps me into a hug. “I’m going to miss you buddy.” Wesley says, and I can see tears forming in his eyes. “I’ll miss you to.” I say, then Wesley stands up, and he takes out his pistol, and lies it down next to me. “In case you want to take the easy way out. I’ll miss you Ken.” Wesley says, and he quickly looks away from me, and he starts sprinting away. Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues